


Erics Mom

by The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light





	Erics Mom

 

 

> #  Erics Mom  
> 

* * *

 

 

# On cold mornings as the two of you leave his house she stops him, to give him a jacket and a kiss goodbye but he pushes her away, whining and you want to punch him in the face so hard, but you don't know why. When you go home, your mom isn't there, you're not surprised.

 

# When the two of you get sick, she sits by his bed and takes care of him, and your mom hands you a bottle saying nothing heals a man quicker than liquor then she laughs, though you don't understand why she says that because it makes her puke.

 

# Every day, every single day she makes him dinner and cookies than helps him with homework and tucks him into bed at night. while you avoid going home because you know shes passed out on the floor again.

 

# Your name is Steven Hyde and some time you hate your best friend, Eric Forman you think it's because he is a geeky mama's boy, but that isn't it. You're ten years old and when you look at Erics Mom your chest hurts sometimes, but you don't know why.


End file.
